Legend Of The White Sky
by Sweetie Serenity
Summary: Li is the best sword fighter and was in search for the legendary sword to get revenge for his assassinated parents... his enemy happens to be Sakura's father, the girl he fell in love with? Will Li ever get his revenge?
1. The Story

Hi! This is my second story and it gonna be longer than the earlier one. I know the title is kinda lame I guess but I can't think of a better one. In case of any confusion, the White Sky is a name of a Sword, a very powerful one. Again, I did warn you that it's R because of the rape, violence, and language. BTW, the setting is in China. you gotta assume Sakura is Chinese sorry, it's the perfect part for Meilin but most ppl prefer Sakura rather than Meilin.  
  
LEGEND OF THE WHITE SKY  
  
Chapter 1: The Story  
  
Status: 19 years old -take place in the past when a warrior survives with his/her sword and hand, nothing more.  
  
Xiao Lang lives with his master after his parents' death. Master Zao Long, who trained him, as well as a group of people around his age, martial arts for 9 years. Xiao Lang was the best in the class; he was determine, skilled, and a very fast learner. He mastered the teaching of Master Zao Long within nine years while for some other people takes 12 years or more. His greatness was due to his practices and trains everyday and his skills are beyond his age.  
  
It's was an early morning of a brand new day when the sun has not yet rise and dew drops are still linger on leaves and are reluctant to roll off. The sky is still dark like night but not gloomy, it was full of excitement; the sky was clear, with a few stars shinning, not yet disappear away into the break of the day. It was the spring of hope for Xiao Lang Li, hope of searching for the White Sky and to become its master to get revenge for his parents who were murdered when he was young, nine years ago.  
  
Xiao Lang is in the cemented lawn with coniferous trees, covered in leaves of spring, standing in corners. He pulled out his sword and practices in the empty lawn. Xiao Lang flew up into the trees and cut off leaves with the sharp blade of the shiny, clean, sword as he fights. His movement through the place is smooth and perfect, it almost like he was dancing. Hours passed by and the sun is beginning to rise from the horizon, sunlight beginning to cover the cemented floor and rays pass through the green leaves. Xiao Lang is still moving like he never gets tire. "Xiao Lang," Master Zao Long called, "you've practice long enough, you should rest now. A good fighter know when to stop."  
  
"Yes, I know that and I'm not stopping yet because I know it's not time," Xiao Lang answered  
  
"You have learned a lot young one, I think it's the right time to let you go. into the real world beyond this place and do what you need to do," Master Zao Long suggested  
  
"Do you really think I'm ready?" Xiao Lang asked  
  
"I have confidence in you," master Long laughed heartily, "before you leave today or tomorrow, I must tell you one thing that you might want to know."  
  
"What is it?" Xiao Lang stopped the sword fight and listen  
  
"You know the White Sky? It is located at the top of Mountain Sheng, the highest mountain. It will be inside a waterfall. I think you deserve to hear about this, I never tell anyone this secret. You have potential and I believe you are the rightful, owner of this legendary sword," Master Long told Xiao Lang. At that moment, Xiao Lang heard a small noise coming from inside the house; someone must have been eavesdropping. Xiao Lang didn't mention it to his master, he thought it wasn't necessary and besides, it could be something else.  
  
Xiao Lang returned to his room and begins to pack for his journey tomorrow. There is really nothing important to bring besides money and his sword, his best friend. He looks at his sword and starts to shine it as well as sharpen it. "We have come a long way and it's only the beginning," Xiao Lang said to the object. He heard a knock on the door, get up and walks toward it to open, it was Pei. "Hey there, Li-kun, I heard that you are going away tomorrow and I just stop by to wish you luck," Pei said  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Xiao Lang replied. He suspected that Pei was the one who overheard his conversation with Master Zao Long earlier because he saw something hidden deep in Pei's eyes.  
  
"I've just heard it from Master Long outside, everyone's outside heard about it, they all wanted to wish you luck," Pei told Xiao Lang.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving tonight, I don't wanna bother anybody when I leave tomorrow," Xiao Lang decided  
  
"Okay, you want me to tell master?" Pei asked  
  
"No, let's keep this between us, don't tell anyone, word spread," Xiao Lang warned  
  
"Sure, see you," Pei said and leave the room, closing it after him.  
  
That night, about one in the morning, Xiao Lang quietly leaves his room and head toward the gate. It was total silence in the darkness, Xiao Lang can hear some rustles within the leaves, he senses a presence of somebody; someone must have followed him. Xiao Lang jumped over the high walls and escapes the place as well as the follower. The noise was gone and Xiao Lang walked down the road.  
  
* Was that kinda boring? The first chapter usually is I assure you, it'll be better and more excitement coming up in the next chapter! 


	2. On The Road

LEGEND OF THE WHITE SKY  
  
Chapter 2: On The Road  
  
The night was dark and was lit by the moon and the stars above. Xiao Lang walks in the silence of the night, heading toward a nearby town, looking for a restaurant and maybe rests or eats before he continues. It was total quiet until Xiao Lang enters the town, heard screaming and yelling and the sound of someone fighting. He followed the noise and get closer to see what is going on. He saw a girl fighting against a group of males, she seems confident and was good at beating those guys up too. Next to her was a girl about her age, frightened, horrified. The girl who is fighting, she jumps up and do a high kick which hits a guy which falls back and hit another person from the group; she turn to the right and knock a different person up, unaware that there is someone sneaking behind her back. Xiao Lang jumps out from where he's hiding and hits the guy who is sneaking behind the girl, uncertain if he's helping the right side. "Thanks, but I can do this myself, I'm a big girl," the girl shouted to him  
  
"You're welcome? I think," Xiao Lang bewildered, "would you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Later, busy," she is still fighting, "long story." The gang was defeated and left, crying for their masters. "Cowards! Don't do 'em again or you'll be facing me again!" and she turned to the frightened girl and said, "You should go back home, your parents musta be very worried. By the way, watch where you going at night."  
  
"Thank you," the girl said softly and walks away. The young girl fixes her hair so that is presentable again and turn to the stranger and said, "You're new here right?"  
  
"Yeah, just get here at the minute when I heard you um, yelling and shouting," he answered  
  
"I'm new here too, it's a dangerous town, losta things occurs around here, especially at night," she told him  
  
"So what's your name?" Xiao Lang asked, "I'm Xiao Lang Li."  
  
"The name's Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura replied  
  
"So, Kinomoto-chan, I've notice you don't use your sword when you fight earlier"  
  
"Those freaks are not worth it, I can take 'em by hands," she told him, "well, I gotta go my way, nice meeting you."  
  
"Like wise," Xiao Lang said, "maybe we'll meet again Kinomoto-chan." Sakura disappeared down the road, into the dark and Xiao Lang continues on his way.  
  
The sun begins to rise to start another day. A morning in the city is so different from where he's from; there are clamors within the crowd, people shouting, trying to get customers to buy their merchandises and other goods; there were people of all ages wandering on the street, running, screaming, talking about this and that, thieves running wild across the streets stealing foods as well as other things they can get their hands on, and eyes, mysterious eyes filled with lies, glanced around; it was a total chaos. Xiao Lang has never experience this before, but it does not matters to him because he always expect the unexpected, always prepare for any actions; at least that's what he thought, a guy who has never live in the real, dangerous world before.  
  
Xiao Lang enters a restaurant; it was small and old, but not completely bad. It filled with all kind of people, talking about all kinds of subjects; he heard chatters through out the restaurant, it was loud due to all the individuals that exited in the place. Xiao Lang found an empty table and sits down and calls, "Waiter?"  
  
"Yes sir," a waiter responded, "what can I get you?"  
  
"I'll take a bowl of noodle, thank you," Xiao Lang said. The waiter left and head toward the cooking room as Xiao Lang sits alone and observes the room and the atmosphere around him. The door opens and a young noble guy stepped in with his crew and sit at a table close to where Xiao Lang is sitting. "I'm so excited about finding the White Sky, my father will be please," the noble guy told his crew  
  
'How do they know about the White Sky?' Xiao Lang wondered to himself  
  
"But how do you know where it is?" one of the guy ask his master  
  
"I've found it out from someone, I'll tell father as soon as we get home," the noble guy started, "he'll gonna let me go find it and I'll be the greatest sword fighter there is."  
  
"Master Ling, how can you find the sword when you don't even bother train hard?" a guy from the group asked  
  
"What the hell do you say?" Ling rise with anger, "You think I can't do it? Remember who is the greatest young fighter in this town?"  
  
"Y -y -yes," the guy stuttered, "it's you master."  
  
"But master Ling," a second guy start, "you are more have fun, chilling type of guy. Why do you want to be a serious sword fighter all the sudden?"  
  
"Because girls want a good fighter you dumbass!" Ling yelled  
  
"Oh! Smart master! You're brilliant!" the guys agreed  
  
"Of course I am you nitwit!"  
  
"Let's order some food!"  
  
Xiao Lang listens to their conversation as he eats his food. 'How in the hell did they know about where the White Sky is?' he wondered in his head, 'But only Master Zao Long know about it.someone must have told them. Pei, he thought, must be the one.' Xiao Lang quietly devours his noodle, still wondering how a guy like that knows about the legend. A waitress brings out Ling's food as well as his guys; she set them on their table carefully. Ling glanced at her and lift his hands and grip her arms. "Lemme go," the girl cried, "I have work to do."  
  
"Forget it, you're staying here with me!" Ling shouted and pulls her onto his lap. The girl was frightened and struggles to escape but she couldn't, she was too weak. Ling lays his hand on her legs and rubs it gently up toward her stomach. Xiao Lang hits his table with a force that creates one of the chopsticks flew up and hits Ling's hand, "Leave her alone, this isn't a prostitute house, it's a restaurant!" Xiao Lang demanded. Ling got up from the table and stepped to Xiao Lang's table, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Ling asked in disgust, "No one, I mean no one can do that to me and walk away with it!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Xiao Lang asked and stands up and head to the door. Ling's force blocks his ways with their swords; Xiao Lang gave Ling a glare and said, "You leave me no choice." Xiao Lang pulls out his sword and attacked Ling.  
  
* I'll continue the battle scene next chapter! And Li will meet Sakura again, in the next chapter and I'll say Sakura wasn't as sharp as she is now. ;) 


	3. Notice

Hi! I decided to stop writing this fic because I'm gonna use this storyline and enhance it to make it longer and better ^_~ It will no longer be a fanfic because the characters will be my own and I'm sure it will be better than a fic and much longer. I'll start as soon as I finish my manga lol  
  
Here's a summary, tell me if I should bother writing it ^_^ although it will spoil every idea I came up with ^_^  
  
Neeways I haven't come up with names yet and I gotta do some researches on Chinese traditions and such.  
  
(Same beginning). the guy saved a chick and she decided to follow him around on his quest for the White Sky to seek revenge afterwards. Later he found out that she ran away from home because her parents planned her wedding an she wants to marry someone she actually love rather than following the tradition. They become close friends and she falls in love with him over time but never dared to tell him but he get signs when he spotted jealousy when he saved another girl and she keeps on tagging along by his side. There are a lot of things going on during the long journey such as one time, she got captured by her father's people and got brought back home and grounded hrer in her room and he has to sneak in to visit, which creates buncha complications. Then he late found out that her parents killed his parents and couldn't get his revenge because he loves her and can never destroy her family. 


End file.
